The Emerald
by FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies
Summary: A strange prophecy predicts that a shining emerald will save their Clan. Though, the leader of this Clan has no clue as to what it all means. Hope is not lost, for she discovers a mysterious cat with glowing green eyes. Could this be the key to all their secrets? Especially when this cat is just a kittypet?
1. Prolouge

**I will not be writing the alliances. Please review! Sorry if this chapter is short.**

**The Emerald Prolouge**

Flowerstar woke in a forest. She stared at the forest in awe. The full moon glowed in the sky. Stars shone above. Flowerstar suddenly noticed a big, flame-colored tom watching her with clear amber eyes.

"Flamestar!" Flowerstar exclaimed. The former leader nodded.

"I have a prophecy for you," he meowed. When Flowerstar gave him a questioning look, he continued.

"The beautiful gem will finally shine after the flower lost its glory. Only the green jewel can protect the storm from the lurking shadows," he whispered. Flowerstar stared at him in shock.

"What?" she asked, confused. Flamestar only shook his head and stared to fade.

"Wait! Please! I don't understand!" she cried. But Flamestar had already disappeared.

It was a warm, Greenleaf day. Flowerstar was leading a patrol along the twolegplace border. All of a sudden, a black tom with yellow eyes hissed.

"What, Blackclaw?" Flowerstar asked.

"Kittypet," he answered, his fur bristling. He darted away from the rest of the patrol. Flowerstar turned to a black and orange tom with green eyes.

"Brambleleaf, take the patrol back," she commanded. Brambleleaf, her deputy nodded, flicking his orange and black tail for the patrol to follow him.

Flowerstar followed Blackclaw's scent. When she found him, he was fighting a slender, light brown tabby she-cat. Blackclaw was standing in front of her, hissing. The small she-cat suddenly dove under his legs, tripping him. The she-cat jumped onto a fence and ran. Blackclaw looked extremely embarrassed when he saw that Flowerstar had saw a kittypet beat him. But Flowerstar didn't seem to notice him. she was staring in the direction the kittypet had ran.

There is something special about that kittypet, she thought. Flowerstar started back to the camp with Blackclaw close behind.

The next day, Flowerstar had decided she would find the kittypet and tell her about clan life. For some reason, Flowerstar felt like the she-cat needed to come to the clan. Flowerstar walked out of camp and toward the place where the fence was. The she-cat was on top off the fence, and when she saw Flowerstar, she ran.

"Wait!" Flowerstar called. The tabby froze, and looked over her shoulder.

"I won't hurt you," Flowerstar promised and the Kittypet jumped down. She landed next to Flowerstar.

"My name is Flowerstar. I am leader of StormClan," she explained, she started talking about clan life. During the whole time, Flowerstar was looking at the she-cat's eyes. They were as green as an Emerald...


	2. Chapter 1

**The first chapter! Yay!**

**The Emerald Chapter 1**

Emerald walked inside her human's house. Every morning, her humans let her go outside. For some reason, the light brown tabby has a strong urge to go into the forest. Her vivid green eyes lit up in excitement when she thought about the forest. Emerald squeezed out through the cat flap.

Once outside, she sat on the fence, daydreaming about catching forest prey. Emerald jumped off the fence and started walking into the forest. Soon, she heard voices. She hid under a bush.

"I smell kittypets!" a harsh voice said.

Emerald ran out of the bush, towards safety. She could see her human's nest already. But before she leaped onto the fence, a black tom leaped at her. His claws ran down her flank. Turning around, she dove under him and grabbed his tail, biting down.

"Your on our territory!" the black tom yowled.

Emerald bit down harder. The tom shook her off and scratched her muzzle. She dove under him again, unbalancing him. Emerald fled back to the nest.

"Wait!" a gentle voice called. Emerald turned around. "My name is Flowerstar. I am leader of StormClan," At Emerald's confused look, she explained. "StormClan is a group of cats. There is also AirClan, WaterClan, and DarkClan. We fight with them for territory. We follow the warrior code made by StarClan. StarClan is our dead ancestors. The stars at night are our ancestors. They tell prophecies and visit medicine cats and leaders. Medicine cats take care of the clan. They can't have a mate or kits. Anyway, do you want to join the clan? How old are you?"

"I would love to join your clan! My name is Emerald. I am six moons old. I always thought our ancestors are still with us," Emerald said.

"Great! The black tom is Blackclaw. All the kit's names, end with 'kit'. Redkit, Mistkit, Cloudkit, Firekit, Flamekit, Leafkit are examples. The apprentices end in 'paw'. Like, Crowpaw, Treepaw, Blackpaw, and Stripepaw. The warrior names mostly end in heart, foot, fur, pelt, tail, wing, flight, pool, and leaf. When a leader your name ends in 'star'. For example, Rowanstar, Leafstar, Redstar, Dawnstar, and Sunstar," Flowerstar explained.

They started walking back to camp. Once at camp, most cats stared at Emerald. Flowerstar jumped onto a willow tree.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather beneath the Big Willow!," Flowerstar yowled. When all the cats gathered, she continued. "I have found an outsider who is willing to join the clan. Emerald, do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Emerald responded.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your apprentice name. From this day on, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Emeraldpaw. I will mentor you." Flowerstar ended the ceremony with a flick of her tail.

A blue tom walked over to me. _He's cute_, Emeraldpaw thought. _But he would never like a kittypet like me_. "Hey, Emeraldpaw!" he said, smiling. He looked about her age. "My name is Bluepaw."

"Nice to meet you, Bluepaw. When did you start your training?"

"Yesterday."

Emeraldpaw looked around the camp. She saw two apprentices coming towards her. The first apprentice was light brown with blue eyes. The second one was silver with blue eyes.

"This is Honeypaw and Silverpaw. They are sisters," Bluepaw introduced.

"Hi!" Emeraldpaw exclaimed.

"Emeraldpaw!" Flowerstar called. The light brown tabby quickly ran to the tortoishell.

"Yes?"

"We are going on a hunting lesson," Flowerstar said. They walked out of the camp. Always remain downwind of your prey. There is a difference between hunting a rabbit and a mouse. A rabbit will smell you before it sees you. A mouse will feel your pawsteps even before it smells you. So, when hunting a mouse, you must step lightly and put weight on your haunches." Emeraldpaw dropped into a hunting crouch. "Keep your belly low and tail down. Make sure to keep your weight even as you walk," Flowerstar instructed.

After a few more tries, Flowerstar nodded in approval. "Now, try it on some real prey."

Emeraldpaw opened her mouth to scent the air. She scented a mouse. Dropping down, she stalked toward it. CRACK! The mouse scurried away. Emeraldpaw had stepped on a branch.

"Look at where you step too," Flowerstar said.

Emeraldpaw heard rustling in a nearby bush. A mouse appeared, completely unaware of the danger. Emeraldpaw stalked forward. When close enough, she pounced. Quickly, she killed the mouse.

Soon, she had two more mice and a squirrel. They headed back to camp.

When they got there, Emeraldpaw took her prey to the fresh-kill pile, taking her first mouse for herself. She walked over to Honeypaw, Silverpaw, and Bluepaw.

"So, what did you do today?" Honeypaw asked.

"I had a hunting lesson," Emeraldpaw replied.

"Did you catch anything?" Silverpaw asked.

"Three mice and a squirrel." Emeraldpaw said.

"Wow! That's a lot! I had a hunting lesson too, but I only caught a squirrel," Bluepaw said. Emeraldpaw blushed.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Honeypaw asked.

"I really like it. I wasn't born here but I feel like I fit in. Truly, I thought I would have no friends because I was born a kittypet," Emeraldpaw said.

"Well, you will always have us," Bluepaw said.

"Thank you," Emeraldpaw said softly. Bluepaw blushed and looked away.

"He really likes you!" Honeypaw whispered. Silverpaw nodded in agreement. Emeraldpaw blushed again and looked away. It was already moonhigh.

The four apprentices walked into the den, arranging their nests in the order of Silverpaw, Honeypaw, Emeraldpaw, and Bluepaw. Before falling asleep, Emeraldpaw felt Bluepaw's fur brush hers.

Then, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Emerald Chapter 2

"Emeraldpaw! Emeraldpaw!"

Emeraldpaw jumped up, startled. She looked around to see she was in the apprentices den. In front of her was Bluepaw, his beautiful blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Moonleaf and Flowerstar are taking us for a tour of the territory!" he exclaimed. Emeraldpaw walked out of the den with Bluepaw. Their fur accidentally brushed. They both looked at each other before looking away, both blushing. Emeraldpaw could hear Honeypaw and Silverpaw giggling. Once they got to their mentors, Emeraldpaw, Bluepaw, Flowerstar, and Moonleaf walked out of camp.

They walked toward the southern border, where Emeraldpaw lived before coming to the clan.

"This is the twolegplace," Flowerstar said.

"What are twoleg's?" Emeraldpaw asked.

"You used to live with them," Moonleaf explained. _They call humans twolegs_, Emeraldpaw thought. The four cats walked to the eastern border.

"This is the Darkclan border. Remember all the clan's scents," Moonleaf said.

They walked to the northern border.

"This is the Airclan border," Flowerstar explained.

"Between Airclan's border and Darkclan's border, is the Moon Trees. That is where we go to when it's time for a gathering. A gathering is when all the clans meet at the Moon Trees to share news. They share if someone is sick or if there are new kits, apprentices, warriors, deputies, and leaders. The gatherings are held every full moon. There will be a Gathering tonight," Moonleaf said.

Emeraldpaw and Bluepaw walked side by side to the western border.

"If we go out of the clan territories this way, we will reach the Star Stone. That is where leaders get their nine lives and prophecies. The medicine cats go there every half moon to receive dreams," Flowerstar said.

"Let's head back to camp. It's almost time for the gathering," Moonleaf said.

"Brambleleaf, Duskclaw, Greystone, Streamflower, Redclaw, Tawnyflower, Spottedpelt, Goldennight, Sparklepaw, Emeraldpaw, Bluepaw, Honeypaw, Silverpaw, Yellowpaw, Nightpaw, Shellpaw, and Gingerpaw are going to the gathering!" Flowerstar called.

The called cats gathered at the camp entrance. They followed Flowerstar, Brambleleaf, the deputy, Goldennight, the medicine cat, and Sparklepaw, the medicine cat apprentice, to the Moon Trees.

Once there, Flowerstar jumped onto the Moon Stone. The other clans were already there. Flowerstar started the meeting.

"Prey is plentiful. We have an unusual amount of new apprentices. They are all here tonight. The light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and the silver she-cat with blue eyes are Honeypaw and Silverpaw. The blue tom with blue eyes is Bluepaw. The cream she-cat and black tom are Shellpaw and Nightpaw. The ginger she-cat and yellow tom are Gingerpaw and Yellowpaw. We have also taken in an outsider. The light brown tabby with green eyes is Emeraldpaw. That is all," Flowerstar announced.

The other leaders shared news. Then, the apprentices split up into three groups. Honeypaw, Silverpaw, Emeraldpaw, and Bluepaw went one way. Shellpaw and Nightpaw went the other way. Gingerpaw and Yellowpaw went another way. Sparklepaw went to the other medicine cats. Emeraldpaw was excited to meet other apprentices. They met a white tom talking with a silver she-cat.

"Hi! My name is Rabbitpaw of Airclan. This is Riverpaw of Waterclan," the white tom introduced. The apprentices talked for a while. Then, the Gathering ended.

Emeraldpaw woke at the middle of the night. She walked out of the den. In the darkness of the night, she wasn't able to see the black shadow at the entrance of the camp.


	4. Chapter 3

The Emerald Chapter 3

The next day, Emeraldpaw woke to see many cats crowded around something in the clearing. The was sorrow in the air.

"What happened?" Emeraldpaw asked Bluepaw.

"Brambleleaf died," he said. Emeraldpaw didn't really know the deputy that well, but he had been very nice during her first and second days here. She walked over to the dead orange and black tom and looked at his dull green eyes. _I will miss you and I promise you that whoever did this will pay with their life_, she thought.

"Come on. Our mentors want us to hunt together," Bluepaw said. The two walked out of camp, the dawn light shining.

Once they got to the Tree Clearing, the two started hunting. There was a movement under a bush. A squirrel darted out, straight to Emeraldpaw. It turned around and ran straight into Bluepaw's waiting claws.

"Good job!" Emeraldpaw exclaimed. Bluepaw blushed.

"Thanks," he replied. Emeraldpaw thought about what Honeypaw and Silverpaw had said. _Was it possible that he actually liked her?_ Bluepaw and Emeraldpaw kept hunting until sunset. Then, they walked back to camp, holding the squirrel, two mice, and a thrush.

Emeraldpaw lie in her nest, thinking. She had no doubt that she made the right choice coming to live with the clans. Not many were against the idea, not even Blackclaw, the warrior that had first attacked her. She was happy here. Here, she had clanmates. Here, she had friends. Emeraldpaw knew that Honeypaw, Silverpaw, and Bluepaw would always be there for her.

Emeraldpaw fell asleep next to Bluepaw, thinking about her friends. But in the back of her mind, a dark thought lingered. _What, or who, had killed Brambleleaf?_


	5. Chapter 4

The Emerald Chapter 4

_4 moons later..._

"DarkClan, ATTACK!"

DarkClan warriors ran through the entrance. After demanding a part of StormClan's territory, the DarkClan warriors were attacking for it.

Emeraldpaw looked around. She spotted Bluepaw winning a fight with a tortoishell she-cat apprentice. Next to him, three apprentices were fighting Honeypaw and Silverpaw. Emeraldpaw leaped to help. She found herself face to face with a big black tom. The DarkClan apprentice leaped onto Emeraldpaw. She let herself go limp. The black tom loosened his grip. As soon as he did, she threw him off. He raced to find another cat to battle.

Suddenly, a cry of pain distracted her. Duskclaw, the deputy that was appointed after Brambleleaf died, was pinned beneath a black warrior. The black warrior leaned down for the killing bite. Duskclaw was dead.

"Every cat that Flowerstar cares about will die," the DarkClan warrior whispered. "Starting with all her deputies. They will die under the claws of Shadowclaw." The warrior ran back into the battle.

"STOP!" Flowerstar yowled. Every warrior stopped. "Branchstar, you can have the territory. It was not worth my deputies death," she said.

The DarkClan cats left the territory. Every cat looked defeated. Flowerstar leaped onto the Big Willow to announce the next deputy.

"Our deputy has died in this battle. Duskclaw was a noble warrior. I say these words so Duskclaw can approve of my choice. Redclaw will be the next deputy of StormClan."


	6. Chapter 5

**The Emerald Chapter 5**

_3 moons later..._

"May all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Big Willow!" Flowerstar yowled. "We are gathered here for a warrior ceremony. I, Flowerstar, leader of StormClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these eight apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Emeraldpaw, Bluepaw, Honeypaw, Silverpaw, Shellpaw, Nightpaw, Gingerpaw, and Yellowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life? Flowerstar asked.

"I do," the apprentices said.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Emeraldpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Emeraldglow. Bluepaw, you will be known as Bluesky. Honeypaw, you will be known as Honeyflower. Silverpaw, you will be Silverwind. Shellpaw, you will be known as Shellflower. Nightpaw, you will be Nightwind. Gingerpaw, you will be known as Gingerflower. Yellowpaw, you will be Yellowstone. Starclan honors your loyalty," Flowerstar said.

Emeraldglow looked around. Sparklepool was looking at her friends proudly. The medicine cat had gotten her full name yesterday.

"Emeraldglow! Bluesky! Honeyflower! Silverwind! Shellflower! Nightwind! Gingerflower! Yellowstone!" the clan cheered.

Emeraldglow slept in her nest. It was Moonhigh. Her warrior ceremony was yesterday.

"Emeraldglow. Emeraldglow!" a voice called. Emeraldglow opened her eyes to see Bluesky. "I need to talk to you," he said. Emeraldglow followed him out of the camp.

"Emeraldglow..." he hesitated. "Will you be my mate?" he asked.

"Of course!" Emeraldglow purred.

Together, they walked back to camp. They curled up together in their nests.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Do me a favor and press that little blue button below. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Two Moons Later..._

Emeraldglow walked into the medicine cat's den. "My stomache hurts," she mewed to Sparklepool. Sparklepool looked at Emeraldglow.

"What?" Emeraldglow asked.

"Your pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Emeraldglow asked. Sparklepool nodded.

"I'll tell Flowerstar. You go to the nursery," she instructed.

Emeraldglow walked out of the den. She spotted Bluesky talking with Silverwind and Honeyflower. "Bluesky!" she called. He ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panickingly.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go to the nursery!" Bluesky purred. In the nursery, Emeraldglow saw Shellflower with her mate, Nightwind. Gingerflower was also there, with her mate, Yellowstone. Bluesky led Emeraldglow to a free nest.

"You are pregnant with Bluesky's kits?" Shellflower guessed. Emeraldglow nodded. Bluesky left the nursery and reappeared a minute later, fresh-kill in his jaws. Emeraldglow purred.

"Thanks," she said. She quickly ate the mouse that Bluesky had brought. Bluesky left the nursery to tell his friends._I was wrong to think he would never like me,_Emeraldglow thought.


	8. Chapter 7

Emerald chapter 7

_3 moons later..._

"Goldennight! Sparklepool!" Bluesky called. The pain was unbearable. Emeraldglow knew she was having her kits. The two medicine cats appeared at the entrance of the nursery. Silverwind was outside of the nursery, trying to stop an anxious Bluesky from going in.

"Push!" Sparklepool yelled. Emeraldglow bit down on a stick and then she pushed. One kit was already born. Sparklepool was licking its fur to help it start breathing. Soon, three more kits were born.

"Congratulations! You have two toms and two she-kits," Goldennight said. Sparklepool let Bluesky in.

"Are you okay?" Bluesky asked anxiously.

"Of course!" Emeraldglow purred. "What should we name them?"

"I think the blue tom with blue eyes and one white paw should be Cloudkit. And the blue she-kit with blue eyes should be Skykit," Bluesky said.

"I like Sweetkit for the light brown tabby she-kit with green eyes. The light brown tabby tom with blue eyes could be Lightkit," Emeraldglow said.

"Cloudkit, Skykit, Sweetkit, and Lightkit. Our kits," Bluesky murmured lovingly.

Emeraldglow looked at Shellflower and Gingerflower. They had had their kits at the same time a quarter moon ago. Shellflower had one she-kit named Creamkit. She was a creamy white with blue eyes and a white tail and paws. Gingerflower had three kits. Her one tom was yellow like his father. His name was Amberkit. He had amber eyes. Her two ginger she-kits looked exactly alike. The only difference was their eyes. Sunkit had green eyes. Dawn kit had blue eyes. There were now eight kits in the nursery.

Everyone had already left the nursery, except the queens.

"Good night, my kits," Emeraldglow murmured.

When she fell asleep, she opened her eyes to see she was in a forest. A flame-colored tom with starlight in his fur was sitting in front of her.

"Who are you?" Emeraldglow asked.

"I am Flamestar, the leader before Flowerstar. I am here because there is a prophecy," the tom said.

"What is it?" Emeraldglow asked eagerly.

_"The shining emerald will save the clan after the flower lost it's glory_," Flamestar said.

Then, everything disappeared, and Emeraldglow awoke again.


	9. Chapter 8

Emerald chapter 8

_5 moons later..._

Emeraldglow looked outside from the entrance of the nursery. It was dawn. The kits were playing outside. Gingerflower and Shellflower had gone out of camp to hunt. As queens, they were always looking after the kits and had not been able to get out of camp. Emeraldglow was watching the kits.

"Emeraldglow!" Creamkit squeaked. "I have a thorn in my paw!" She lifted her white paw.

"Let's go to Goldennight's and Sparklepool's den," Emeraldglow led the creamy white kit to the medicine cat's den. Emeraldglow watched as Sparklepool pulled the thorn out.

"Here you go!" Sparklepool said cheerfully. Emeraldglow walked out of the den. She walked over to where the kits were playing. Her heart skipped a beat. She ran into the leader's den.

"Flowerstar! I can't find my kits!"

* * *  
Cloudkit's POV

Cloudkit lead the kits out into the forest. "See? This is fun!" he said to Sweetkit. He led the kits to the river.

"Let's catch that mouse! I will go up behind it and you it will turn around, straight to Cloudkit. Dawnkit, stand to the right of the mouse. Sunkit, stand to the left of the mouse. Sweetkit, Skykit, and Lightkit, stand next to Cloudkit and help him catch the mouse," Amberkit ordered.

He creeped up behind the mouse. The mouse ran forward, straight into Cloudkit's waiting claws.

"We actually caught a mouse!" Lightkit exclaimed. Then, Cloudkit saw a flash of ginger. A huge fox stood in front of them.

"Mousedung!" Cloudkit muttered. Suddenly, the kits heard vioces.

"Sweetkit! Lightkit! Skykit! Cloudkit! Amberkit! Dawnkit! Sunkit!" a familiar vioce called.

"Bluesky!" the kits yelled. Bluesky emerged through the ferns, his patrol following him.

"What are you-" Bluesky froze when he saw the fox. The patrol leaped at the giant fox. Bluesky ran back to camp, the kits following him. Cloudkit carried the mouse to the fresh-kill pile. Then, he saw Emeraldglow. She looked amazed by our catch. Then, her surprise turned to anger.

Emeraldglow POV

Emeraldglow sat down, furious. She was sitting next to the nursery. Her kits were it front of her. Gingerflower was talking to Dawnkit, Amberkit, and Sunkit.

"I am disappointed in all of you. I will tell you your punishment later. Right now, go to sleep. It's late," Emeraldglow said. "Sweetkit!" she called. "Stay here."

"Why did you go? I thought you knew better than that!" Emeraldglow yelled. Sweetkit was always the one who was more mature. Wheat he kits dared each other to eat herbs in the medicine cat's den, Sweetkit came to Emeraldglow and told her.

"I didn't want to go. But Cloudkit had said that I'm scared, and that I was a kittypet," Sweetkit said, trembling.

"Go to sleep," Emeraldglow ordered. "And tell Cloudkit I want to speak to him."

Sweetkit nodded and ran into nursery. Seconds later, Cloudkit came out.

"How could you lead the other kits out of the camp? How could you call your own sister a kittypet?" Emeraldglow yelled. "You have no clue how worried I was!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Go to the nest," Emeraldglow ordered, then sighed Cloudkit ran into the nursery. Emeraldglow heard Bluesky walked up behind her.

"Calm down," Bluesky said. "At least none of them got hurt."

"I can't calm down. I was so scared! What if the fox had gotten them?"

"But it didn't. Don't worry. Soon they will be apprentices. Then, they will be able to protect themselves," Bluesky soothed.

"You're right," Emeraldglow said. She walked into the nursery and curled up around her sleeping kits.

Emeraldglow looked at her kits. They were waiting to know what punishment they would recieve.

"I have decided that your apprenticeship will be delayed by one moon," she said.

The kits groaned. "What did you think? That you won't have a punishment?" Emeraldglow asked. "And you will also not come out of the nursery for three sunrises," she added.

"I'm sorry mama," Cloudkit said.

"Me too," Skykit said.

"Me three," Lightkit said.

Sweetkit didn't speak. Emeraldglow knew that she didn't like being called a kittypet. But she still went, and that was wrong. Emeraldglow knew Sweetkit was sorry too.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Emerald Chapter 9**

_2 moons later..._

"Sweetpaw! Lightpaw! Skypaw! Cloudpaw!" the clan cheered. Emeraldglow watched proudly as her kits got their apprentice names. Sweetpaw's mentor is Daisypetal. Lightpaw's mentor was Sandclaw. Skypaw's mentor was Petaltail. Cloudpaw's mentor is Coldnight.

The four apprentices walked over to Amberpaw, Sunpaw, Dawnpaw, and Creampaw. Emeraldglow walked over to them.

"I'm so proud! Congratulations!" she said. Cloudpaw, Skypaw, Sweetpaw, and Lightpaw walked into their new den.

* * *  
"Goldennight! Sparklepool!"

Emeraldglow jumped up, startled. She was sharing fresh-kill with Bluesky. Darkleaf was the one who had yowled. Emeraldglow walked over to him.

"Dappleflower is having her kits!" he exclaimed. Emeraldglow walked inside the nursery. Dappleflower was lying down. Next to her was were three kits. They were all she-cats. One was a calico with green eyes. The second was black with a white chest, paws, and tail. She had blue eyes. The third was a light honey brown with blue eyes.

"Can we name the calico Butterflykit?" Dappleflower asked.

"Of course!" Darkleaf replied. "I like Blackkit for the black and white one."

"And Honeykit for the honey brown kit," Dappleflower said.

Butterflykit, Blackkit, and Honeykit crawled to their mother. Emeraldglow left the happy family and walked back over to Bluesky.

"Dappleflower had three she-kits. A calico named Butterflykit, a black and white kit named Blackkit, and a honey brown kit named Honeykit," she said.

_4 moons later..._

Emeraldglow was sleeping. Slowly, she opened her eyes. There was a lot of tension in the air. She found Sweetpaw talking with Skypaw.

"Sweetpaw, Skypaw, what happened?" she asked.

"Darkclan attacked for more territory," Sweetpaw explained.

"What cats are fighting them?" Emeraldlglow asked.

"Redclaw, Pebbleclaw, Jaywing, Cloudpaw, and Lightpaw," Skyoaw answered. Emeraldglow's eyes widened in fear for her sons.

"They'll be fine," Sweetpaw reassured her. Suddenly, Cloudpaw ran in through the entrance of the camp.

"There are twelve DarkClan warriors! We need more warriors!" he yowled.

"Emeraldglow, lead the second patrol! Take Emberflower, Whitewater, Greencloud, Sweetpaw, and Skypaw," Flowerstar ordered. Emeraldglow and the patrol ran to the Darkclan border and joined in the fighting.

Emeraldglow looked around to see if anyone needed help. She saw Shadowclaw fighting Sweetpaw and Skypaw. Emeraldglow leaped onto him. She wanted revenge for killing Duskclaw. Emeraldglow was on top. Shadowclaw went limp. But Emeraldglow knew that trick. She released her grip and then, when Shadowclaw kicked with his hind legs, she jumped out of the way and leaped onto him again. The black tom was momentarily stunned that she had avoided the move. Emeraldglow bit down on his shoulder.

"DarkClan, retreat!" Emeraldglow saw that Branchstar himself was in the battle and he was the one who had yowled. The StormClan warriors let go of the DarkClan warriors.

"Will DarkClan give us back the territory you stole seasons ago?"  
Redclaw asked.

"No!" Branchstar hissed. At once, the StormClan warriors attacked again. Emeraldglow found herself battling Shadowclaw again. She sent him running away with a bite to the tail. Emeraldglow saw Redclaw on top of Branchstar.

"What about now?" Redclaw asked. Branchstar hissed.

"DarkClan, retreat! You can have the territory," Branchstar snarled. His warriors walked away.

**If a ginger she-cat with amber eyes had kits with a gray tom with blue eyes, what would be some good names for them? Please tell me a name and discription in your reviews. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. It gets better in a few chapters. Please review!**

**I would like to thank Sparkleheart and Warriorsfan325 for adding my story to their favorites.**

**I would like to thank Sparkleheart, Warriorsfan325, Rainstar42, and Moonlight Echo for following my story.**

**I would like to thank Moonlight Echo, Sparkleheart, Warriorsfan325, and Rainstar47 for reviewing.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank ALL MY READERS!**

**I have realized that most of you don't know what a lot of the characlook look like. So, i have made a Alliances of the characters I used so far.**

**The characters with a * next to them means they are dead.**

**StormClan**

Alliances of Characters I used so far

Flowerstar- tortoishell she-cat with green eyes

Brambleleaf * - orange and black tom with green eyes

Duskclaw *- black cat with green eyes

Redclaw- red tom

Emeraldglow- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Bluesky- blue tom with blue eyes

Sweetpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lightpaw- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Skypaw- blue she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw- blue tom with blu eyes and one white paw

Amberpaw- yellow tom with amber eyes

Dawnpaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Creampaw- creamy she-cats with blue eyes and a white tail and paws

Honeyflower- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverwind- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Dappleflower- dappled she-cat

Pebbleclaw- grey tom with blue eyes

Jaywing- grey tom with blue eyes

Whitewater- white she-cat with blue eyes

Greencloud- white she-cat with green eyes

Shellflower- creamy she-cat with blue eyes

Nightwind- black tom with white paws and tail and blue eyes

Gingerflower- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Yellowstone- yellow tom with blue eyes

Emberflower- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Darkleaf- black tom with green eyes

Petaltail- tortoishell she-cat with green eyes

Coldnight- gray tom with blue eyes

Daisypetal- white she-cat with yellow spots and green eyes

Sandclaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

Dappleflower- dappled she-cat

Pebbleclaw- grey tom

Jaywing- grey tom with blue eyes

Whitewater- white she-cat with blue eyes

Greencloud- white she-cat with green eyes

Honeykit- honey brown she-kit with blue eyes

Blackkit- black she-kit with blue eyes and a white chest, tail, and paws

Butterflykit- calico she-kit with green eyes

**DarkClan**

Branchstar- brown tabby with green eyes

Shadowclaw- black tom with yellow eyes

_3 moons later..._

"Butterflykit, Blackkit, Honeykit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Butterflykit, from this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Butterflypaw. Your mentor will be Grasscloud. Blackkit, you will be known as Blackpaw. Your mentor will be Whitewater. Honeykit, you will be Honeypaw. Emeraldglow will be your mentor," Flowerstar said. Emeraldglow was surprised and happy. She had wanted to be Honeykit's mentor.

"Grasscloud, Whitewater, and Emeraldglow, you are all ready to take on an apprentice. Grasscloud, you have shown yourself to be brave and thoughtful. I expect you to pass on all you know to Butterflypaw. Whitewater, you have shown yourself to be loyal and a great hunter. I expect you to pass on all you know to Blackpaw. Emeraldglow, you were not originally from StormClan, but you have shown yourself to be determined and loyal. I expect you to pass on all you know to Honeypaw," Flowerstar continued. The mentors and apprentices touched noses.

"Butterflypaw! Blackpaw! Honeypaw!" the clan cheered. Honeypaw raced over to Emeraldglow.

"Can we go hunting?" she asked shyly. Emeraldglow nodded. The mentor and apprentice walked out of the camp.

"I, Flowerstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Amberpaw, Dawnpaw, Sunpaw, Cloudpaw, Skypaw, Sweetpaw, Creampaw, and Lightpaw, do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Flowerstar asked.

"I do!" Cloudpaw said.

"I do," the apprentices echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Amberpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ambersand. StarClan honors your determination. Dawnpaw, you will be known as Dawnsky. StarClan honors your cunningness. Sunpaw, you will be Sunleaf. StarClan honors your courageousness. Cloudpaw, you will be Cloudsky. StarClan honors your bravery. Skypaw, you will be known as Skywind. StarClan honors your loyalty. Sweetpaw, you will be Sweetflower. StarClan honors your kindness. Lightpaw, you will be known as Lightwind. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness. Creampaw, you will be known as Creamflower. StarClan honors your honesty. We welcome you all as warriors of StormClan," Flowerstar finished. She rested her muzzle on each warrior's head. Then, the newly named warriors licked Flowerstar's shoulder in return.

"Ambersand! Dawnsky! Sunleaf! Cloudsky! Skywind! Sweetflower! Lightwind! Creamflower!" the clan chanted. The new warriors walked to the camp entrance for their silent vigil.

Emeraldglow was sitting with Bluesky when Sweetflower walked in the camp. Behind her were two strangly familiar cats. She was still on vigil and didn't say anything. Flowerstar nodded to her and turned to the cats. One was a ginger she-cat with amber eyes. The second was a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. The tortoiseshell looked at Emeraldglow.

"Emeraldglow?" she asked.

"Lilac! Ruby!" Emeraldglow yowled.

**Please read my other story, Bright Light. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Lilac! Ruby!" Emeraldglow yowled. She ran over to them.

"Emeraldglow, who is this?" Flowerstar asked. The clan had gathered around the newcomers.

"This is Lilac," Emeraldglow said, flicking her tail at the tortoiseshell. "This is Ruby," she said, flicking her tail at the ginger she-cat. "They are my younger sisters." She turned to Lilac and Ruby. "What are you doing here?"

"There was a fire. Our house folk can't take care of us anymore. We went to find you. You had said you were going into the forest," Ruby explained.

"They call house folk twolegs," Emeraldglow whispered.

"How old are you?" Flowerstar asked.

"Both of us are seven moons," Ruby said.

"Well, they are welcome to join the clan," Flowerstar said. When Lilac and Ruby nodded, Flowerstar climbed onto the Big Willow.

"I have found two outsiders that are sisters to Emeraldglow. Lilac, Ruby, please step forward. Lilac, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilacpaw. Honeyflower, you have shown yourself to be caring and kind. Lilacpaw will be your apprentice. Ruby, you will be known as Rubypaw. I will be your mentor," Flowerstar said. Honeyflower and Lilacpaw touched noses. Flowerstar and Rubypaw did the same.

"Lilacpaw! Rubypaw!" Emeraldglow led the chant. She couldn't believe that her sisters had come!

Emeraldglow awoke in the middle of the night. She looked around the warriors den. Sweetflower wasn't there. Emeraldglow had noticed that Sweetflower was constantly missing. And, she was always tired. What was also weird was that she went on almost every patrol that goes to the DarkClan border. _She's probably just suspicious of them_, Emeraldglow told herself.

Emeraldglow watched as Sweetflower left the camp. After a few minutes, Emeraldglow followed her. She wanted to hunt with her daughter. Soon, Emeraldglow lost Sweetflower's scent. She began to hunt on her own. After she cause two mice and a thrush, she found Sweetflower's scent. She followd it to the Great River, near the DarkClan border. Emeraldglow could just barely see her daughter stalking a bird next to the river. Sweetflower leaped and**SPLASH!** She fell in. Emeraldglow jumped into the river, fighting to stay above the water. She ignored the freezing water. She grabbed Sweetflower's scruff. They both went underwater. Suddenly, Sweetflower's weight lifted.

Emeraldglow saw that a grey tom with blue eyes was carrying Sweetflower. He was Fogcloud of DarkClan, son of Shadowclaw. DarkClan cats didn't know how to swim but this cat was kicking with such force, it was like his life depended on saving Sweetflower. Once Sweetflower, Fogcloud, and Emeraldglow were on the StormClan side of the river, far from the edge, a sudden thought thought occurred to her. _Why was Fogcloud, the son of Shadowclaw, helping them?_

"Why did you save us?" Emeraldglow asked.

"I'm not my father," he spat. "I would help any cat in need." But Emeraldglow had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

"Why did you really?" she asked. Sweetflower sighed.

"Fogcloud, go back," Sweetflower said. The tom obeyed and left.

"Me and Fogcloud are mates," she admitted.

**Uh oh! That's not good. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

_Sweetflower's POV_

"What!" Emeraldglow yowled. Sweetflower knew it was wrong. But she loved everything about Fogcloud. Whenever she looked at him, she fell in love all over again. Emeraldglow was furious. Then, suddenly, she just turned around and walked to camp. Sweetflower looked after her longingly. She felt her heart break. She turned to the DarkClan border, hoping Fogcloud was there. She found him sitting at the edge of the stream on his side of the territory. When he saw Sweetflower, he walked across the log bridge.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sweetflower looked into his icy blue eyes.

"No. Mother hates me," Sweetflower said.

"That's not true. Just give her time," Fogcloud said. Sweetflower sighed.

"You're right." She lie down next to him.

"I love you," Fogcloud whispered.

"I love you too," Sweetflower whispered back.

_Emeraldglow's POV_

Emeraldglow had calmed down when she got to camp. She knew her daughter couldn't help falling in love. It was natural. You can't force someone to fall in love. Emeraldglow was surprised with Fogcloud's personality. He was nothing like his father. Emeraldglow knew that sooner or later, Fogcloud would ask to join StormClan. That would just cause more tension between DarkClan and StormClan.

_5 moons later..._

Emeraldglow looked anxiously at the nursery. Sweetflower was kitting but Emberflower wouldn't let her in. Emberflower had had kits with Blackclaw. She had two kits. One was a ginger she-kit with green eyes named Sandkit. The second was a midnight black with blue eyes named Nightkit. Emberflower spoke calmly.

"It's alright. She'll be okay," Emberflower soothed. Next to her, Bluesky was waiting. Finally, Emberflower let Emeraldglow and Bluesky in. Sweetflower was lying down. Next to her, two she-kits crawled around. One was a light brown tabby with green eyes. The other was a gray she-kit with ice blue eyes. She looked exactly like Fogcloud.

"The tabby is Leafkit," Sweetflower said.

"I like Icekit for the other one," Emeraldglow said.

"Leafkit and Icekit," Sweetflower confirmed.

Emeraldglow was accessing Honeypaw's hunting skills along with Flowerstar, Honeyflower, Rubypaw, and Lilacpaw. Emeraldglow trailed behind Honeypaw. So far, she had caught only a mouse but it was only the beginning of the assessment. Honeypaw stalked a thrush. The bird had no idea she was there and Honeypaw took the bird's life with a single bite. Then, she spotted a sparrow. Honeypaw leaped up and clawed the bird's wings. The sparrow couldn't fly away and she killed it quickly.

Honeypaw soon had six pieces of prey. Two mice, the thrush, the sparrow, a squirrel, and a vole. She was a skilled hunter and would soon become a warrior.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Thanks to CrystalWinter who has reviewed all my chapters. Thanks!**_

_2 moons later..._

All the apprentices had become warriors. Honeypaw is Honeyheart. Butterflypaw is Butterflywing. Blackpaw is Blackbird. Lilacpaw is Lilacpetal. Rubypaw is Rubyglow. Echowhisper was in the nursery with Cavekit, a grey tom. The clan was happy.

Emeraldglow was on hunting patrol with Lilacpetal, Rubyglow, Bluesky, Cloudsky, Skywind, Sweetflower, and Lightwind. Her family. They were hunting near the Great River. Emeraldglow spotted a grey tom across the river. Fogcloud.

"I want to speak to Flowerstar," he said. Emeraldglow gave him a questioning glance. He just looked away. The patrol led him to the camp. Sweetflower walked next to him. Fogcloud walked into Flowerstar's den. After a few minutes, he walked out looking so happy, you would've thought he had gotten nine lives from StarClan. Flowerstar climbed the Big Willow and leaped from branch to branch.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Big Willow!"

"This is Fogcloud of DarkClan. He is Sweetflower's mate," Flowerstar said. The cats gasped in shock. Many cats looked at Sweetflower with hostility in their eyes. "Fogcloud has said he wants to become a StormClan warrior," she said. Sweetflower just looked at Fogcloud, ignoring the glares.

"I, Flowerstar, leader of StormClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this warrior. He was born and raised in DarkClan, but wants to join StormClan. Fogcloud, do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Flowerstar asked.

"I do," Fogcloud answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you are no longer Fogcloud of DarkClan. You are now Fogcloud of StormClan," Flowerstar finished. She touched Fogcloud's muzzle and he licked her shoulder. No one chanted his name. But Fogcloud didn't seem to care. He was with Sweetflower, and that's what mattered.

Emeraldglow was guarding the camp with Bluesky as the clan slept. She heard a warrior come out of the den. She turned around to see Redclaw.

"I couldn't sleep," Redclaw explained. He walked through the entrance.

It was dawn and Redclaw had still not come back. Emeraldglow was released from guard duty. She went out to look for him. Suddenly, she heard a familiar cry of pain. Emeraldglow ran to the noise and saw the Shadowclaw standing over Redclaw's dead body. He grabbed Redclaw and hauled him to the Great River. He wants his scent to wash off, Emeraldglow realized. She jumped out from the bush she was hiding under. Shadowclaw dropped Redclaw as Emeraldglow jumped on top of him. She leaned down to bite his throat.

"Good luck trying to kill the cat that murdered three deputies," he said. Emeraldglow loosened her grip in surprise. Shadowclaw jumped up and she fell. He walked to her until he stood over her. He leaned down. Emeraldglow knew this was the end. Suddenly, a flash of grey leaped onto Shadowclaw.

"Fogcloud! You traitor!" Shadowclaw hissed. Fogcloud kept fighting with his father. Sweetflower emerged through the ferns. She gasped when she saw Emeraldglow.

"What happened? Fogcloud and I had been taking a walk when he just darted off," she said. Emeraldglow flicked her tail toward Redclaw. Sweetflower's eyes widened. She walked over to Emeraldglow and helped her up. Fogcloud was winning. He stood over Shadowclaw.

"Why did you kill Redclaw?" he asked. Shadowclaw smiled.

"Ask Flowerstar. She will know," he said. Suddenly, he pushed Fogcloud off with incredible force. Shadowclaw ran across the border. What did he mean? How would Flowerstar know? Why would he murder Brambleleaf, Duskclaw, and Redclaw? Why does he want to kill everyone Flowerstar cares about?

When Emeraldglow looked at Redclaw during his vigil, she saw something unusual. On his flank, Redclaw had an S carved into him with claws. That is his mark. Every cat that has that mark was killed by Shadowclaw, a vioce whispered. Emeraldglow looked up to see Redclaw. His red fur shone with starlight. Then, he disappeared.

"Let all cats old enough to reach their own prey gather beneath the Big Willow!" Flowerstar called. When all the cats have gathered, she began the ceremony.

"It is time to appoint a new deputy. Redclaw was a wise and strong warrior. But, sadly, he died and is now in StarClan with his mother, Cherryheart. I say these words so Brambleleaf, Duskclaw, Redclaw, and StarClan may approve of my choice. Emeraldglow will be the next deputy of StormClan."


	15. Chapter 14

"Emeraldglow will be the next deputy of StormClan." Emeraldglow froze, shocked. There were a few mews of protest, mostly from Blackclaw's friends.

Emeraldglow suddenly felt a burst of confidence.

"I would be honored," she said.

"Emeraldglow! Emeraldglow!" the clan finally cheered. After the ceremony, Emeraldglow walked into Flowerstar's den.

"Flowerstar, I know who killed Brambleleaf, Duskclaw, and Redclaw," aEmeraldglow said. Flowerstar gasped.

"Who?"

"Do you know Shadowclaw? He killed them. Also, he said he wold kill all your deputies."

"Emeraldglow, let me tell you a story," Flowerstar said in a sad voice.

"This was when I was still Flowerheart. I had a mate named Shadecloud. He was black with blue eyes. I had kits with him. I gave birth to a black tom with yellow eyes named Shadowkit and a tortoiseshell with blue eyes named Violetkit. One day, the kits got out of camp. They were five moons, almost six, like your kits went right onto DarkClan territory. Then, they walked into a thorn bush. Thorns were in Violetkit's eyes and there were many in Shadowkit. Luckily, a DarkClan apprentice found them and took them to the camp. DarkClan cared for him. The apprentice was Icepaw, now Icestorm, Shadowclaw's mate. When the kits went home, we found that Violetkit was blind. I took a lot of time caring for her. Shadecloud cared for Shadowkit but that was not enough. Shadowkit sneaked out of camp and walked to DakClan. They took him in. Violetkit became Violetflower. Shadowkit became Shadowclaw. He killed his sister and then wanted revenge for how I ignored him. He threatened to kill my deputies. One of the reasons I chose you is because you can protect yourself," Flowerstar explained.

"What? You are Shadowclaw's mother? What happened to Shadecloud?" Emeraldglow asked.

"Same as his daughter. Shadowclaw killed both of them," Flowerstar said. "Emeraldglow, protect Fogcloud from him." Emeraldglow nodded and left the den. A lot of questions had been answered. But not all. Who will Shadowclaw kill next?

**Surprise!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry for the longish update and the shortness of this chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

"Lilacpetal, lead a border patrol with Rubyglow, Thistlefur, Silvertail, Lightwind, and Ravenfur," Emeraldglow ordered. To her disgust, Ravenfur licked Lilacpetal's ear and Thistlefur licked Rubyglow's. The toms were both arrogant. Why would Emeraldglow's sisters like them? But both were blushing. Silvertail had taken a liking to Cloudsky, which was fine. She was sweet and Cloudsky liked her back. Silvertail wasn't like her brothers, Thistlefur and Ravenfur.

"Honeyheart, please lead a patrol of Leafpaw, Lightwind, Icepaw, Silverwind, Nightpaw, Featherheart, and Sandpaw," Emeraldglow continued. The four kits were now apprentices. Honeyheart was mentoring Leafpaw. Although she was young, she could handle Leafpaw. Lightwind had gotten his first apprentice, Icepaw. Silverwind finally got an apprentice. She was mentoring Nightpaw. Featherheart was mentoring Sandpaw. The two patrols left.

Emeraldglow watched the apprentice's accessment. Leafpaw had caught a mouse and a sparrow. Icepaw had caught three mice. Nightpaw had caught a thrush and a rabbit. Sandpaw had gotten a shrew and a squirrel. Emeraldglow left the mentors and apprentices.

That night, as soon as Emeraldglow fell asleep, she opened her eyes. She was dreaming. Emeraldglow was standing in a unfamiliar forest. It was dark. Cats were lying on the ground, dead. Emeraldglow gasped as she recognized them. Bluesky, Sweetflower, Lightwind, Cloudsky, Skywind, Lilacpetal, Rubyglow, Fogcloud, and many more. They all had an S carved into them. "The shadows will seek revenge for the flower and the emerald. The clouds in the sky will disappear, joining the stars. The emerald will seek revenge, and the shadows will finally disappear, leaving only light," a voice whispered.

Emeraldglow woke to the sound of a battle cry. Her eyes flew open. Flowerstar stood next to her.

"The dawn patrol was attacked by DarkClan. Send more warriors to fight them," she ordered. Emeraldglow realized she overslept. She raced out of the den.

"I will lead the battle patrol. Bluesky, Emberflower, Shiningmoon, Leafheart, and Hawkwing, go with me," Emeraldglow said. Flowerstr quietly joined the patrol. The cats ran to the entrance of the camp. Emeraldglow led the patrol to the border. The sun shone brightly, lighting the forest. Once at the border, the patrol lunged at the DarkClan cats. She scratched every cat she saw. Then, she saw something that made her heart stop. Shadowclaw was leaning down for the killing bite. And the cat underneath him was a blue tom with one white paw.

"Cloudsky!" Emeraldglow yowled.

**I have the next chapter typed up and ready. All I need to have to post it are reviews. So, REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, I have quite a few things to say. But, since a lot of you just skip this, I will do something to get your attention.**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**Have I gotten you attention? Yes? Good. First of all, I would like to say thank you to these people:**

**Nightwish of LighteningClan for writing the nine lives part of this chapter ;).**

**Sunmist for beta reading this story.**

**And all my reviewers for, well, reviewing! I would name you all but too many people reviewed and I'm happy about that.**

**Also, I have some bad news. I am currently working on four stories and it is hard. As some of you know, I am either stopping or having a break of Blooming Flower. This story will be having a break too. I will not stop this and I still will update but the updates will be slower. I promise not to end this yet.**

**Anyway, I am a little stuck with this story. If you have an ideas for what will happen, please PM me. I would really appreciate it. Also, i will make sure to tell the readers what your idea was in the chapter so you get credit. Thank you so much.**

**Also, if you are reading this, please out the words *pink bunny* somewhere in your review so I know you read all this. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Cloudsky!" Emeraldglow yowled. She ran to Shadowclaw and pushed him off, then clawed at his flank and muzzle. Shadowclaw tried to fight back, but no one could beat a mother's fury, so instead, he ran. Emeraldglow looked down at her son. His blue fur was stained bright red, and Emeraldglow knew the blood was his.

"Cloudsky! Please, don't leave me!" she whispered.

"Good bye...mother. I love you," Cloudsky whispered back. His sapphire blue eyes became milky and his breathing stopped. Emeraldglow stood up, her eyes blazed with fury. She saw Shadowclaw and leaped on him. She landed blow after blow on his head. Then, she looked around to see that StormClan was overwhelmed.

"StormClan, retreat!" she yowled. She grabbed Cloudsky by his scruff and carried him to camp. At camp, there were four dead bodies. When Emeraldglow saw who else died, her legs felt too weak to stand and she collapsed. Sparklepool ran over to help, her eyes full of concern. Quietly, she let Emeraldglow lean on her and walked to the four cats. Cloudsky, Skywind, Leafheart, and Flowerstar, were on the ground, dead. The elder Owltalon was laying, grief stricken, beside his mate's side. It was painfully obvious he'd miss Leafheart with every breath he took. Flowerstar, too, had lost her last life during the battle. With a heavy heart, Emeraldglow ran to her leader first out of loyalty. Than a thought hit her: This meant that she was the leader now! She wasn't ready! She closed her eyes, trying to clear the thoughts away, and after a while, she managed to bury them. Then, she stood and padded over to her family. She felt her heart splinter and shatter and collapsed with weak legs, falling beside the ones she loved. With misty eyes, she stared at the bodies, and noticed something... strange. On Flowerstar, Cloudsky, and Skywind, was the mark of an S...

Sparklepool and Emeraldglow walked to the Star Stone. Goldennight was supposed to go while Sparklepool stays at camp but she understood that Emeraldglow needed a friend with her after the deaths of cats so close to her. Emeraldglow looked at the Star Cave. Inside, the Star Stone shone brightly in the moonlight.

Emeraldglow closed her eyes and pushed her nose against the glowing stone. Sleep engulfed her almost immediately then she opened her eyes to see the lushes forest of StarClan. Her heart beat against her chest when she saw her clanmates and family begin to surround her. "Greetings, Emeraldglow." Their voices all sounded as one.

The first cat to approach her was her father, Apollo. The ginger tom's bright emerald eyes twinkled like the stone themselves. She purred when she saw him. "With this life, I give you mercy. Show it to the troubled cats who come to you for guidance." her father purred as he placed his ginger muzzle on her forehead.

Pain and energy flowed through her veins and made her legs feel weak. She almost yowled but managed to hold it in.

The glimmering pelt of a white she-cat padded forward. Stars sparkled in her pelt like frost on grass. She instantly recognized the cat as her mother, Diamond. "With this life, I give you love. Show it to your clanmates, like a queen loves her kits." she purred as she rested her muzzle on her daughter's forehead.

Warmth coursed through her body as love warmed her heart. She watched her mother pad back to the mass of StarClan cats.

The familiar orange and black pelt of Brambleleaf walked up. "With this life, I give you hope. Use it when almost all hope is lost." he whispered as he placed his nose on her forehead.

Next, Dustclaw, Redclaw, Leafheart, and Skywind gave her the lives of compassion, justice, mentoring, and certainty. Each life pierced her heart with energy and endless strength. She missed her clanmates dearly and wanted them back in StormClan.

The next cat to approach her was Cloudsky. He looked at her with his blue eyes full of pure love. "With this life, I give you the bravery of a lion. Use it when your Clan needs bravery to save them." he purred when his blue muzzle brushed against her fur.

The power of her kin's touch was just as painful as every other life she was given, but she felt the affectionate pluses coming off of him. Her gaze followed the blue tom as he returned to the mass of StarClan cats.

Energy coursed through her body as the life surged through her. Each life that was given to her was easier to accept. But, who would give her her final life? Flowerstar was the last to pad forward. Her former leader looked at her with pride gleaming in her eyes. "With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it like an elder who's been around for seasons." her former leader touched her nose against her forehead.

Pain scorched through her body, making her legs shake with pain and her fur quiver with fear. Emeraldglow wanted to crash to the lushes grass with exhaustion, but her paws wouldn't let her.

"I hail you by your new name, Emeraldstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of StormClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity," Flowerstar meowed.

"Emeraldstar! Emeraldstar! Emeraldstar!" the StarClan cats cheered. With a jolt, Emeraldstar awoke to find Sparklepool waiting for her. She quickly stood and followed the medicine cat apprentice out of the cave. Once out, Emeraldstar took a deep breath of the cold, fresh air. The sunlight warmed her pelt from the coldness of the cave. The two cats then started walking towards their territory.

The moon shone brightly, turning Emeraldstar's brown tabby silver. She walked to the brambles that marked the entrance of the camp. As soon as she crawled under the brambles with Sparklepool right behind her, the clan gathered at the Big Willow. The newly named leader climbed up at sat at the top so she could see her clan.

"The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of all our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Honeyheart will be the new deputy of StormClan," she

"Honeyheart! Honeyheart!" the clan yowled. The light brown warrior walked o the Big Willow and climbed up to the branch below Emeraldstar's.

"I will do everything I can to be the best deputy I can be," she meowed confidently. The clan parted, each going their separate ways.

"What do I do now?" Honeyheart asked, once she was back on the ground. Emeraldstar chuckled.

"Arrange the patrols," she answered. She walked to the elder's den to see a dark brown tom with amber eyes lying there.

"Hey, Owltalon," Emeraldstar meowed softly. When she came closer, she could see his matted fur, covered in ticks, and his usually bright amber eyes dull. He hasn't been the same since Leafheart died. Owltalon flicked his tail at her.

"You haven't been eating," she meowed. Emeraldstar walked out of the den, only to return heartbeats later with a large mouse. She nudged it toward him and he pucshed it away.

"Please, you have to eat. You haven't left the den for days. The clan misses you. Your daughter and son miss you," she pleaded. Owltalon's ears pricked at the words daughter and son. Then, she lowered his head and shook his head.

"Don't you know that everyone else is grieving for her, too? But Owltalon, they are trying to move on and help the clan. They don't just sit there and sulk!" Emeraldstar snapped.

"Now, you are going to eat. Then, I will get your ticks out and you will groom yourself. After that, you will go see your clan mates," she commanded. Normally, the apprentices would take care of the elder's ticks but Emeraldstar knew the brown elder would only listen to her. She walked to the medicine cat den.

"Sparklepool? I need mouse bile," she called. Sparklepool walked to the entrance of the den with moss in her jaws.

"Here," she said, her voice muffled by the moss. Emeraldstar took the moss and walked to the elder's den.

After she was done with his many ticks, Owltalon groomed himself. Emeraldstar nudged the grieving elder to his paws and followed him outside his den. As he walked outside, Leafheart's and Owltalon's kits, Hawkwing and Branchleaf looked up from eating fresh-kill and ran to him. Emeraldstar smiled at the happy family and walked to her den. She looked back once and was surprised to see a brown tabby with green eyes staring at the family.

"Thank you," Leafheart whispered. The leader dipped her head and continued into her den.

* * *

**Please remember to give me ideas in a PM. Also, remember to put the two words somewhere in your reviews.**

**RRRE!**

**Read, Review, Recommend, and Enjoy!**


	18. This will be continued

**_Hey everyone! You probably noticed that I've been ignoring this. I'm sorry, but that isn't happening anymore! This story has been adopted by Warriorsfan325! She will continue the story as well as change things I wrote in the past. You will find it in her list of stories soon! I will be doing most of the detail and helping with ideas and other things. Sorry for abandoning, but at least this will be continued!Thank you everyone!_**

**_~Butterfly that flies at dawn aka Crystalmoon12345 aka Mysticsparkle aka Fawndapple1359_**


End file.
